Midgar Boi
by Chuu
Summary: Sequel to "Points Of Authorities". Things are now going smoothly for Reno and Yuffie...that is, until his highschool crush comes back into view.


{Midgar Boi}  
  
  
Chuu:Okay! Here's the sequel to {Points Of Authority}, but it won't be the last one! This is basically just gunna be a mini series of Reffie songfics...Maybe a cloti or zaerith one in the future. Who knows? Basically, if you can't tell already, this is an altered songfic to Avril Lavigne's wonderful song, "Sk8er Boi", but as I said, altered ^^; I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" the little girl cried, running through the apartment, her arms outstretched as if she was flying through the air, laughing all the while.  
  
Yuffie turned and looked down at Rinai as she clung to her leg. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, setting the wooden spoon down against the container of kool-aid she was making.  
  
Rinai waved her arms in the air frantically like she was flapping her wings. "Rinai the messenger birdie says there's some scary woman at the door looking for daddy!" she replied, a hint of fear in her eyes. Even though Rinai was only two and a half, she could tell the difference between good and evil, and she had a bad feeling about this woman.  
  
"Hmm..." Yuffie mused, and then headed over to the door, Rinai still clinging to her leg tightly, as if letting go would mean death. She was starting to get used to have the kid hang on her constantly, hardly ever letting go. It was like she was another, detatchable limb!  
  
Yuffie opened the door and looked the woman dead in the eyes, instantly having the same feeling that Rinai had gotten. This was no good news, and she knew that whatever would be comming next wouldn't be the best thing in the world, so she tensed and said as grown up as she possibly could, "Yes?"  
  
The woman looked at her boredly. "Is your kid stupid or something? I asked for Reno, not some tramp." she stated quite rudely.  
  
Yuffie's brow quirked as she glared back at her dangerously. She could feel little Rinai quivering against her leg, and their amsusing, fabled, almost telepathic relationship kicked in again. She could tell her daughter was crying, which made her even more angry. "What's with you?! Don't go insulting somebody so young!" she folded her arms. "And besides, Reno isn't here right now, so why don't you try back another time?"  
  
She just blinked, then smirked. "And who just might you be?" she asked.  
  
"None of your damn business." Yuffie replied, slamming the door in the woman's face.  
  
Once inside again, Rinai looked up at her mother worridly, her big, aquamarine eyes like magnets that wouldn't let her look away. She always figured that she had developed this trate from Reno, even though other people she knew said she was just as good at doing it.  
  
They both snapped out of their trance when the woman from the other side of the door growled annoying. "I'll be back." she stated. "I'll be back for the man you stole from me!" and with that she heard running footsteps fade off into the distance.  
  
Rinai slowly let go of her mother, realizing the tension in the room. She knew something bad had just happened, but there were so many words spoken that she didn't understand. Why were both of them so angry? Was this lady evil or something?  
  
"Mama..." she tried, tugging at her pant leg.  
  
Yuffie looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Sorry, mommy just got a little upset, that's all." she reassured her, picking Rinai up off the ground and carrying her back over to the kitched where she was before. "Want some kool-aid?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" Rinai replied cheerfully, completely forgetting the past events that had just accured.  
  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Ugh..." Reno grumbled to himself, rolling over on the bed and out of Yuffie's arms, trying to ignore the constant knocking that had been going on for about five minutes now.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Reno... I think that's the door." Yuffie's tired voice came from behind him.  
  
"I know it's the fuckin' door, I just don't want to answer it." he replied turning back over to her. "I just don't wanna answer it because chances are it's probably her again." he wrapped his arms around her small frame, smiling warmly to himself. "I mean, who else is crazy enough to knock on Reno's door at this time of night?"  
  
"Rude." Yuffie replied.  
  
Reno kissed her neck softly. "Damn, why did you have to go an' say that?" he asked.  
  
"Common, just go see who it is." Yuffie prodded.  
  
"Fine..." Reno replied. "But you're comming with me." and with that last statement he eased himsef off the head, pulling Yuffie up with him. He looked down at his wife, a smirk growing on his face. "NOW I know where that girl learned how to cling." he joked  
  
Yuffie giggled. "Common, just answer the door so we can go back to sleep." she finally said going serious.  
  
Reno smirked. "Or so she says..." then, mocking her whiney tone, "'I want Rinai to have a little sister or a little brooootherrr...' heheh..."  
  
Knock, knock!!!  
  
"Oh yeah, the door.." Reno mused, smirking even more at Yuffie's annoyed expression. Dragging the clinging girl along with him, he proceeded to the doorway only to find Rinai in the living room, her blanket in her arms and wiping her eyes sleepily. When she noticed her presence, she brightened up and ran to Reno, clinging to his leg. "Hey what am I, a clinging post?" he objected, then opened the door only to find...  
  
...That it wasn't Rude.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Sharon?" Reno asked through gritted teeth. "Can't you see I'm sorta busy at the moment?!"  
  
Sharon glared back at him. "Who do you want? Me or her?" she asked. Reno looked at her, puzzeled. "I said I'd come up with a choice, and now...here I am! I want to be with you, Reno!"  
  
Reno looked at Yuffie and Rinai each, almost observingly. He then smirked and winked at both of them and then turned back to Sharon. "Sorry." he replied. "I'm taken...you're too late."  
  
She looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. Here, she had finally made her descision! She remembered when they were both in highschool, how she wanted to be with him so badly, but her friends thought that he just wasn't her class, but she didn't care!  
  
So, he asked her to make a choice on graduation day. She remembered agreeing to it and said that'd she'd contact him when she had made a desicion, but she never did. She couldn't make it, so she ran away from it all to clear her mind for a couple weeks or so.  
  
But instead, it had turned into years. Sixteen years to be exact, but she had definently made her choice. She wanted to be with him so badly! But then this...this TRAMP had to go and ruin everything!!!! Who did she think she was?!  
  
"I said...who do you want? Me or her?" she asked through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at Yuffie and Rinai, who had shruken down to hiding behind her father's leg.  
  
Reno just smirked in reply and dipped Yuffie down, kissing her as hard as he could, all the while taunting Sharon. Royally pissed off, Sharon growled at him and stomped off.  
  
Rinai giggled when they had disengaged. "You're funny, daddy!" she cheered.  
  
Reno bent down and kissed her on the head. "Of course I am, just to make your dandy life so fuckin' great." he mused, lifting her up in his arms and following Yuffie back to her room to put her back to sleep.  
  
"Reno!" Yuffie protested. "Don't swear in front of her!"  
  
"'Reno, don't swear in front of her!'" Reno said, mockingly. "Common, I already said she can't say anything like that until she's twelve."  
  
"TWELVE?!"  
  
Rinia giggled as Yuffie set her down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with twelve?" Reno asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Yuffie grumbled, tucking her in. "That's way too young! In fact, she shouldn't be swearing at all!"  
  
"You swear, mommy!" Rinai pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, hypocrite." Reno agreed, grinning at her.  
  
Yuffie was about to hit him, but then noticed that Rinai was present and just glared at him. "You're such an ass sometimes, you know that, right?" she asked.  
  
Reno smirked. "Hypocrite."  
  
The tension in the room grew and grew until Rinai couldn't stand it anymore. "Mommy, where do brothers and sisters come from?" she finally asked.  
  
Yuffie's face turned red in embarassment. "Eh...er, wha?" she asked, shaken back into reality.  
  
"I heard you and daddy talking about getting me a brother or a sister earlier..."  
  
Reno snickered to himself. Yuffie glared at him, "Why doesn't daddy tell you?" she asked.  
  
"Me?!" Reno beamed, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened. Bad idea! "Uh...they come from the hostpital, Rinai!" she quickly replied, smiling. "No one knows how they got there, it's a mystery!"  
  
"That's not true!" Rinai objected.  
  
Reno smirked at his daughter. "It's a secret...in the meantime..." he wrapped his arms around Yuffie and started to drag her off. "Me and mommy are gunna go see about getting you a younger brother or sister."  
  
"OOooooh, can I come?" Rinai beamed. "I want ten little sisters! Boys are ickie!" then quickly she added, "Except you, daddy!"  
  
"Sorry, kid, but you have to get some sleep before the sandman gets angry and decides to punish you by putting you to sleep for fourty years!! WooOooOooooOoo!!!!" Reno said, making scary motions to her with his hands.  
  
Rinai stuck out her tongue. "But then I'll be all old and wrinkly!" she protested.  
  
"Then go to sleep."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"G'night, honey." Yuffie said before closing the door behind her and Reno.  
  
"Nightie-night." Rinai replied sleepily, and was asleep before she even closed her eyes...  
  
  
Three years later...  
  
  
Yuffie looked hesitently back and forth from Reno and the stage, then to all of the eyes that watched and waited for them to come on. Sure, they had done music videos, recorded CDs and all of that, but she had never been on stage in her whole life! What if she messed up?!  
  
"Reeenoooo...." she whined. "What if I do something wrong? What if I trip or say the wrong thing?"  
  
Reno strummed a few notes on his electric guitar, a smirk forming on his face. "Eh, don't worry about it." he replied. "The more you think about it the more tense you get....just try to relax, okay, babe?"  
  
"Don't call me that..." Yuffie protested, but was answered when he kissed her.  
  
"C'mon, Yuff, we have a show to do." he stated and headed onstage, shortly followed by a really nervous Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie took in a deep breath as she heard Reno and Rude starting the beat, and then let go when Rufus could be heard at the drums.  
  
Her cue.  
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?"  
  
She nearly choked when she noticed a pair of eyes in the crowd. It was Sharon!!! This made her tense up, but then, remembering Reno's words, she grinned to herself.  
  
"He was a thug, she did ballet. What more can I say?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the crowd, Sharon was really fuming. She knew who they were singing about. Those jerks! How could they? Even if people didn't know that it was her they were singing about, she was still pissed as hell.  
  
"He wanted her, she couldn't tell. Secretly she wanted him as well."  
  
She did, too! But how could she say it outloud to him? Especially with HER social class? Her parents would mutilate her!  
  
"But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes."  
  
Not that Sharon had a problem with them, oh no. Hell no she didn't! That's what she loved about him...He was so...different! And that dangerous glint in his eyes that always played on her... It made her melt!  
  
"He was a Midgar boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her."  
  
Sharon balled her fists, gripping her anger tightly. It wasn't really her fault at all! She had to say it, it was the only way! He was good enough for her right? Well, at least she thought so, but eveyone else had thought different...  
  
"She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to eaaaarth..."  
  
Instantly, her anger subsided. Now she got it! Yuffie was trying to tell her a message. A message that meant that she shouldn't of relied on other people's opinions in the first place, that's where things had gone wrong!  
  
"Five years from now she sits at home. Feeding the baby she's all alone."  
  
Sharon snickered. All she had was a cat, but it was like a child to her.  
  
"She turns on TV, and guess who she sees? Midgar boy rockin' on MTV!"  
  
And that was what brought her down to visit Reno, three years ago. Him and his stupid family had really pissed her off.... So much that she never talked to him again! She then wondered why she had come to their first live concert in the first place.  
  
"She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show."  
  
Oh yeah... That was why!  
  
"She tags along and stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned doooow-ee-own!"  
  
Sharon looked up at Reno and noticed his eyes were directly making contact with hers and her whole face flushed crimson.  
  
"He was a Midgar boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar to show pretty face just what he's worth.  
He was a Midgar boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar to show pretty face just what he's worth."  
  
Sharon looked down at the ground, sadly. It was all of her fault, wasn't it?  
  
"Sorry girl but you missed out."  
  
"I did..." she mumbled. Good thing the music was too loud to hear her or else she would of been found out.  
  
"Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now."  
  
"I see..." she began. "And you probably deserve him more then I ever did..."  
  
"We are more then just good friends.."  
  
"They have a daughter...and a son now, too... They must love each other dearly..."  
  
"This is how the story ends."  
  
Sharon just sighed to herself, feeling as if all hope for her was lost.  
  
"Too bad that you couldn't see...see the man that boy could be."  
  
"I was too oblivious..."  
  
"There is more then meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside."  
  
Yuffie, herself, remembered how crazy Barret and Cid had gotten when they found out they had gotten a kid. Sure, he had been bad in the past, but that was all because he was being manupulated by Rufus, who was, in turn, being manipulated by his father's own, hideous dream! Was she the only who saw him for who he really was?  
  
"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?"  
  
Reno smirked over to her, and also made eye contact with Rude and Rufus. Even up at Elena who was doing the lighting effects.  
  
"We are in love...Haven't you heard?"  
  
Yuffie scanned the crowd for Cloud and Tifa, who were looking after Rinai and her little brother, Levi along with their own daughter, Maizy. Tifa, though, was already pregnant again, this time with two twins. They hadn't yet found out if they were going to be boys or girls.  
  
"How we rock each other's wooooooorlds?!"  
  
Both of them had to admit, ever since they had gotten together everything in their lives had really changed, if for the better. But either way, they were both glad for it.  
  
"I'm with the Midgar boy I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
I'm with the Midgar boy I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know"  
  
And with that, the song ended.  
  
  
"Uhm, excuse me...can I please see Reno?" Sharon asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but not unless you have a backstage pass, miss." the guard replied.  
  
"Please!" Sharon begged. "I need...I need to tell him something..."  
  
"What is it?" Reno asked, walking past the guard with Levi in his arms. Sharon looked in awe at the little boy and smiled. He was so adorable!  
  
"I....just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened a few years ago...I..." she looked up at him warily. "I sort of lost my temper."  
  
Yuffie walked into view from behind Reno, her brow suddenly furrowing at the sight of Sharon. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I know you were trying to tell me something in that song..." Sharon said, now directing her attention to Yuffie. "You were right...It was a stupid thing for me to do. I shouldn't of listened to the others, I should of just followed my heart."  
  
Yuffie smiled back at her. "So...friends?" she asked, offering her a handshake.  
  
Sharon smirked and turned to walk away. "Don't count on it but... I will take your advice... Next time it won't matter about social placement or looks..." and with that, she turned the corner and out of sight, never to return...  
  
  
  
Chuu:Well, here's the sequel! Ha, this was also spur of the moment. I got hooked on this song, looked at the reviews of "Points Of Authorities" and then decided aw what the hell and wrote this! This is actually longer then the first one...and isn't entirely a songfic. Go figure. Review if you wanna! 


End file.
